


Surviving super mutants

by 1helluvafangirl



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bondage, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1helluvafangirl/pseuds/1helluvafangirl
Summary: Sole is captured by supermutants, because they think he'll make a good breeder. They may not understand biology but they're going to have fun trying





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its just porn, i'm sorry. I wrote it entirely on my phone so it is very rough, sorry.

He heard the furious beeping getting closer, his head whipped around, searching for the source, a super mutant suicide bomber. In all the confusion he saw the beast charging at him, there was nowhere for him to run, no time left. He raised his shield and prayed. 

Pain, pain was all he felt as he regained consciousness. He must be alive if he was in pain, but how and why? A brief tug told him his arms were tied down, probably his legs too. Did super mutants take prisoners? If they didn't, who did? He heard a low grunt and a thick finger poked at his abdomen which hurt even more, probably poked a wound. He opened his eyes to see a huge, ugly, green face staring down at him.  
"The bitch is finally awake!" The mutant roared, and a cheer came from the other mutants.  
"Bout time, I was ready to fill 'em awake or not!"   
Another laughed, approaching from his other side. It was at this time that he realized that he was in a very unflattering and uncomfortable position; his legs were spread wide and his feet were tied up near his head, and he was naked. His ass, balls and cock were completely exposed and presented.  
Another mutant appproached his rear with a sickening grin on his face, he dragged his fingers up across his hole and flicked his balls. "He looks like he's be worth the wait" he grabbed his ass cheek hard and pushed his thumb into his hole. He shrieked at the intrusion which gained a cruel chuckle from the mutant, who began thrusting his thumb in and out of his asshole. It burned, but only for a little while, the more he did it the more he wanted it.  
The mutant pulled his thumb out, illiciting a whimper from him, which he cursed himself for. But when the thumb was replaced by a couple of fingers the pain started again. He grunted and groaned as the mutant finger fucked him faster and faster, till he came all over her chest and stomach.  
The mutants laughed. "This slut is getting off just from my fingers. Did you like that you little slut? Hope you're not done because we're just getting started!" He growled and rubbed his thick bulbous cockhead against his quivering hole.  
"No wait! That won't fit!" He begged but his pleas only spurred them forward and the thick member slammed deep into him in a blaze of agony. He screamed and his eyes rolled back, he nearly passed out right there, but something kept him going, a little kernal of pleasure building in his core.   
The mutant didn't wait before slamming into him again, he thrust deeper and deeper, harder and harder, he had the poor man screaming with every thrust, tears streamed down his face.  
Faster and faster he fucked him and his screams turned the moans, ravaged, guttural moans as he came again. His chest heaved, but the mutant didn't stop, didn't slow down. The thrusts became more frantic and desperate, until finally the mutant roared and he felt a wave of hot cum fill him up, so much cum he was sure his belly would swell, and infact there was a small rise in his abdomen.  
As the cock pulled out of his abused hole and the head popped out, a torrent poured out of his loose asshole.  
"What a waste, better fill you back up." Sneered another mutant as he positioned his giant cock at his entrance and plowed into him. He gave a desperate groan at the intrusion. "That's it, slut. I want to see your belly so full, you'll be a proper breeding bitch!"  
There was no build up from this one, he fucked him fast and hard right from the first thrust. His eyes rolled back as his mind went blank, it was too much, but he wanted more.  
It didn't take long for this mutant to explode deep inside him, a huge load that distented his stomach more then the last one. But rather then pulling out, the mutant kept going, hard and fast.  
"Told you i was gonna fill you up!" The mutant growled as he angled himself up and thrust even harder, hitting that spot inside him that had him covering himself in more cum. "Such a good slut, you're gonna take all our cum." The thrusts became faster and his moans more desperate with him.   
"Oh ya, listen to that hungry whore, he wants it so bad." Another mutant sneered as he rubbed his cock.  
"Fuck, we're gonna make you so round." The growls were almost whines as the mutant got closer again. "You're gonna be so full." And a finally vicious thrust had his cock spewing even more cum in him which had him coating his stomach again. Now his belly looked like he'd eaten a huge meal. He gasped and panted, thoroughly spent, but he knew he wasn't done, nor did he want to be done. It felt so good, he wanted more, more cum, more cock.  
Another mutant shuffled up close beside the one who still had his dick buried inside him, as soon as one dick was removed another was plunged in, trying to keep as much inside him as they could.  
"My turn finally." The new mutant chuckled at the lewd moans and groans that was all he could manage. He was too lost in pleasure and lust, god it felt so good. He knew his asshole was ruined and he didn't care.

He lost track of how many times he'd been fucked, how many cocks had been in him and how many times they came in him. His entire body spasmed from oversensitivity, his chest heaved under the new weight. His belly though, his belly was huge and round, jiggling with each laboured breath. He looked like he was 8 months pregnant with twins! The dick that was currently in him exploded and his belly swelled just a bit more.  
"Look at that fucking belly. So big and full." The mutant snarled and ran his huge hand over it, pushing slightly, which elicited a whine from him that made the mutants howl with laughter. "What a good little breeding bitch, you like being full, don't you?"   
"Yes...so full...so good" he weakly whimpered.  
"Then I bet you'll stick around, huh?" The mutant nodded to the one still buried in him and he yanked his cock free from his loose, abused hole. Cum poured out in buckets, gradually deflating his belly. He let out a gutteral moan, it was such a strange feeling, but so good. His body shook in another orgasm but his balls had long since been drained. The mutant leaned down and licked the drying cum from his chest. "Push bitch" he growled and latched onto his nipple, flicking it in his mouth. He bore down and with what little strength he had left pushed out the rest of the cum.  
The floor was soaked with jizz, it pooled right to the corners. With a chuckle, the mutant reached up and cut the ropes holding his legs and they dangled uselessly. He cut his wrists free and he slid off the table onto the floor, face down in cum, ass in the air, showing off his gaping, twitching hole. As he lost consciousness, he felt himself be picked him and carried somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like days before he woke up, he was lying on a crude cot, naked, sore and, most importantly, empty. The feeling hit him before the memories and he was shocked at himself when his dick stood at attention.   
As his mind cleared a bit, he knew he needed to get out, but a voice in his head kept telling him to stay, because he was never going to feel that good again, noone could ever give him a dicking like that. His cock twitched again, thinking back to the ravaging the super mutants had given him and his hand ran over his abs.  
His dick won the war and he shakily got up from the cot and hobbled his way out to the mutants. He stood for a moment, watching then meander about the camp, thick dicks flopping about as they moved. Even soft, just the sight of their dicks had his own jumping to attention and drooling in anticipation.   
Finally a few of the mutants notice him there and grinned, their cocks rising to the occasion. He wandered over to the closest table, letting them watch his bubble butt bouncing.  
"So." He gasped and bent over the table, reaching behind he spread his cheeks apart. "Who wants to go first?" A roar erupted from the mutants in some lustful victory and one stepped up behind him. He rubbed his girth between his ass cheeks, smearing pre-cum over his hole. The bulbous head poked at his entrance and he opened up for it. The mutant pushed his way deep inside him, slowly, all the way until he felt the mutant's course pubes against his cheeks and his massive balls swing against his own. A deep groan fell from him and he rubbed his stomach where he suspected the dick inside him would be.   
"So tight." The mutant growled.  
"S-so deep." He panted, his mouth dropped open and his tongue lolled out. The others laughed.  
"What a cock slut. He's already drooling!" The mutant in front of him cupped his chin, sliding a thumb over his tongue. "I can't wait to breed you." Almost instinctively, he opened his mouth wider and pushed his tongue out further. They laughed again, a louder, crueler laugh. "Just can't wait, huh slut? You hungry?" The mutant waggled his thick cock infront of his face, tapping the head against his tongue. The salt and tang made his mouth water more and he tried to lick at the head again. "Greedy lil bitch, ain't'cha?" The mutant sneered and roughly grabbed the back of his head, he lined up his cock with his mouth and slid it along his tongue, it just fit in his mouth, though he could feel his jaw cramp a little bit, but he didn't care.  
Behind him, the mutant's thrusts were becoming more frantic and harder. It pounded so deep inside him it felt like his stomach would tear, but he didn't want it to stop. A few more harder thrust and the first load of the day flooded him, his eyes rolled back as he tried to moan around the cock that was nearly down his throat, his own cum painting the floor beneath him, a few strands still making it to his chest.  
His gaping hole twitched as the mutant pulled himself free, but it was shortlived as another wasted little time in stepping up and plunging to the hilt inside him.  
His moans were cut off as the mutant feeding him held tight on his head and forced his nose into his pubes, the tangy musk invaded his senses over and over as the mutant face fucked him. Throat fucked would probably be more appropriate, as the head had reached somewhere down his throat, occasionally bumping against his uvula when the mutant pulled out. His thrusts also became faster and the grunts more feral, before he felt the thick shaft pulsing in his mouth and down his throat. He was momentarily disappointed he didn't even taste the mutants cum, until he pulled his dick from his mouth and the last few heavy spurts coated his face and tongue.  
"Well step up!" The mutant called. "Don't leave our breeding bitch thirsty!" 

For hours they bred him. Cock after cock ruined his hole, load after load filled him, ballooning his belly till he looked ready to pop. Even when they pulled out and cum gushed out of his gaping asshole, his belly didn't shrink. They'd stopped filling his mouth a while ago when it just kept coming back up. Besides, they enjoyed listening to his moan like a lust drunk bitch in heat.  
He had been able to talk before, he had been begging for more, had begged for them to cum inside him, to fuck him hard, to ruin him, ruin his hole, breed him, make him their breeding bitch, knock him up, he wanted to carry their young. Now, however, he couldn't speak, he could barely say more, now he sounded like a feral bitch. Moaning, grunting, groaning, his mind was completely lost to lust and exhaustion.  
Finally, not out of concern for their new cum dumpster's well being, but from knowing they'll likely never find another like him again, they finished. The last load stretching his belly everso slightly again, before spewing from him as the mutant pulled out.  
He had no strength left in his legs, the cock and strong hands had been holding him up, but before he slid to the floor another mutant grabbed his thighs and lifted him up, squeezing his back close against the green chest. The mutant bent him nearly in half, his huge, round belly nearly touching his nose as more cum poured out of his twitching hole. He gasped and moaned as the mutant breathed heavily against his ear   
"Push." Was snarled and with the little strength he had left he did as he was told. Copious amounts of viscous cum erupted from him and his belly began to flatten. He pushed until his vision started to fade, he tried, but he couldn't hold on any longer and let the exhaustion take over, going limp in the mutant's arms.


End file.
